


The Leviathan Dispenses Wisdom

by Emby_M



Series: The Leviathan's Family [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Chaos God Parenthood, Domestic, Emily wonders why she doesn't have a mark, Fluff, Headcanon Mark logistics, Low Chaos Corvo Attano, M/M, Mute Corvo Attano, POV Second Person, Parent Corvo Attano, Pet Names, Post DH1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby_M/pseuds/Emby_M
Summary: “You understand, my sea star, that my Mark is a responsibility. It does not simply give freely.”





	

“You understand, my sea star, that my Mark is a responsibility. It does not simply give freely.”

You hear this one night, almost asleep, with the Outsider and Emily sharing your bed. Emily is still young but has started to question that if you, Corvo, get a mark, why doesn’t she?

“The mark can hurt, not only others, irreparably, but you as well. If you aren’t ready for it, it can take you over.”

It is true. The Mark had hurt on occasion, a dull ache like an old burn. And there have been others too — all the others Marked had gone power-mad. You were lucky to have had yours removed before it could.

“Your papa is best suited to the Mark.”

This is news to you.

“Why’s that?” Emily asks.

“Your papa is… a very sad man. The sadness in his soul is so deep and consistent, and yet he bears it very evenly-”

“You noticed too?”

That hurts, somewhere inside of you. You had tried so hard to stow away the hurt, the trauma, the loss, so Emily couldn’t see it, couldn’t pick it up from you too. She had enough to deal with. But she’d had always been perceptive to emotion, and that was just a matter of fact.

“I notice everything. I also notice that you have quite the temper, young mistress Emily.”

She apparently shoves him because the bed rocks a little.

“Anger will burn through my Mark like fire through gunpowder. So if you temper your temper, we will discuss it, my nebula.”

Emily is silent, and then softly murmurs, “Okay.”

The Outsider’s arm reaches across and touches yours.

“Now sleep, dearest. You have a meeting in the morning and your papa will be cross with you if you’re sleepy.”

“Okay, “ she says, and nestles her back against your arm.

After a silent moment, Emily asks, “Will you sing to me, Whaley?”

“Of course, my angelfish.”

And the Outsider begins to sing, low and barren like whalesong, and you find you drift off to sleep nearly immediately.


End file.
